


One hundred thousand

by LittleTurtle95



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Feminist Themes, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Internal Monologue, References to Depression, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26597716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleTurtle95/pseuds/LittleTurtle95
Summary: I didn’t ask for a third floor flat.I just wanted to live on the ground floor.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	One hundred thousand

**Author's Note:**

> For plot reasons I’m not listing the T.W. here. If you want to be safe because you know something could trigger you, please check the bottom notes, you’ll find the warnings there!

One,

Two,

Three,

I didn’t ask for a third floor flat.

Four,

Five,

Six,

I told the agency I wanted to live on the ground floor.

I did.

Seven,

Eight,

I told them.

Nine,

But it was the only one I could afford and I can’t stand sleeping in the car anymore.

Ten.

Today’s over. Nothing happened yet. I’ll do it tomorrow. 

I tell that to myself every time.

Tomorrow never comes.

But one day I’ll do it, yeah, I swear I’ll do it.

Twenty seven,

Twenty eight,

Twenty nine,

I told them I wanted to live on the ground floor.

Thirty,

Thirty one,

Thirty two,

Thirty three,

It happens every time I look down the window.

Thirty four,

Thirty five,

Ah, one day I’ll do it. 

I swear I’ll do it.

Sooner or later I’ll be in the right mood and nothing is stopping me.

I knew it, I really did, it’s unwise to send this kind of pictures around.

He told me he was going to delete them immediately, he swore it.

It’s funny, it really is.

Two hundred and twelve, 

Two hundred and thirteen,

They whisper my name when I walk down the streets.

I really didn’t think they could end up all over on the internet.

I’m not even pretty.

Five hundred.

I told the agency I didn’t want a third floor flat.

I did.

I’m going to sue them this time, they’ll see.

I told them.

I told them.

Eight hundred and five,

Eight hundred and six,

They whisper my name when I walk down the streets.

Eight hundred and seven,

I look down the window and keep counting, and counting, and counting.

How many times can a woman imagine to jump out the window before she does it?

One day I’ll do it. 

I swear I’ll do it.

I just wanted to live on the ground floor.

One hundred thousand.

**Author's Note:**

> T.W.   
> Reference to suicide / revenge porn


End file.
